


Akihiko x Protien-san

by owodespacito



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodespacito/pseuds/owodespacito
Summary: Akihiko has a fu tiem with his true love.





	Akihiko x Protien-san

Junpei was T-posing in the air when Akihiko (FUCKIN SEXY BOIII) saw him and was like "Wtf dood"

"I'm T-posing wtf does it look like?" Junpei screeched.

"Sorry protien san... I thought we could do the sex toda-" Akihiko started to say but he was cut off by Junpei ominously floating towards him. "Okay that's pretty creepy dood" Akhiko was very spooked.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SEX?!?!?!" MOTHER FUCKING SURPRISE, ISHIMARU WAS LISTENING TO THEIR CONVERSATION!!!! "SEX IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!!!" Ishimaru then curve stomped both of them and gave them detention. The end.


End file.
